


Open Up to Me

by Rollingjules



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Camming, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Top Keith (Voltron), Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollingjules/pseuds/Rollingjules
Summary: Keith tries something new when porn fails him. He didn’t expect to enjoy himself so much. Then again, he didn’t expect to start dating, either.-------





	Open Up to Me

Keith joins the stream and the guy is already three fingers in, one big, strong hand bracing his leg so they can watch him while he preps himself. The lube picks up every sliver of light in the dim room, making his fingers glisten as they make soft, obscene noises slowly opening him up. He exhales with an uneven hum; the hairs on the back of Keith’s neck prickle.

At his desk, Keith was prepared for this little adventure with tissues and lube of his own already on hand. He’d never watched live before, somehow that had felt too personal, but his usual favorite free clips weren’t doing it for him tonight. His hardening dick was a powerful argument, and this stream had the most viewers... Thirty seconds in, Keith could see why. The man was all toned muscle and soft skin, and the glimpses he’d caught of his cock as he shifted around on his bed piqued Keith’s interest. Occasionally he would say something to the audience, as if to egg himself on. Like “you guys like that?” or “wanna feel me?” This wasn’t a wooden performance, this guy was clearly having a good time and he was happy to share.

With great effort, Keith tore his eyes away from the live feed to glance across the screen to see the streamer’s info.

**LionstreakV**

_Call me V, feel free to talk to me. <3 Open chat, polls for subs. Coranbot is automated chat mod, behave yourselves. _

His streaming schedule was listed below; Keith made a mental note to look at that later. For now, that was all the brainpower he could bring himself to spare, and he turned his attention back to the stream.

 _Perfect timing_. V slowly pulled his fingers out, arching his back to play it up for the camera. He circled his hole almost delicately, lightly stroking his perineum just underneath his balls _which were gorgeous_ , Keith found himself thinking. His apprehension about watching live was completely gone from his mind. He freed his erection from his knit boxers, reaching for the lube haphazardly to avoid having to look away.

As Keith uncapped his lube, on his screen V produced an impressive realskin vibe. It looked high end, expensive; after glancing at his sub count Keith couldn’t even imagine what he must make in a week, in a _month_ , of course he would have quality toys. V let out a sigh almost like anticipation – Keith couldn’t help but agree. It was taking some real willpower to slowly lube himself up; he wanted to _enjoy_ this. If all he wanted was a quick release he could just jerk it again later. He watched greedily as V took his time, running a freshly lubed-up palm over the shaft.

“My ex really liked this one. Want me to think of _you_ when I use it?”

 _Yes_ , Keith thought immediately about a total stranger, almost in spite of himself. God, what it must be like to get to see him in person, to touch him…

A quiet buzzing sounded off quickly from somewhere outside the frame.

“Ooh, somebody sure does. Stick around after the stream baby, I’ll work you in for a private show.”

An unobtrusive text marquee appeared at the top of the feed. Someone had just- _holy shit_ , Keith could barely keep it together enough to watch and jerk off at the same time, and somebody just coughed up four hundred bucks. Was that normal? Keith usually went for the scripted stuff, he’d never been much for camshows before now…

He was getting distracted. Keith checked the box to hide the marquee overlay from the stream, and turned his attention back to V.

Keith had already figured out that V was a talented performer, but he wasn’t prepared for the way his broad chest heaved and fell with each breath as he lined up his vibe. He _definitely_ wasn’t prepared for the soft flutter of his eyelashes as he touched himself, so delicate and open. Scooting his chair closer to his monitor, he hastily turned up the volume just a little. Not blasting it, but loud enough that it felt a little daring. As if his neighbors were going to come bursting through the walls of his apartment at any moment; what was he, a guilty teenager? But he was well rewarded with the slight whimper that came over the feed – V had begun to thrust shallowly with just the tip. Keith began to pump his cock a little, breath quickening.

“Haha, I know; I’m shameless, aren’t I? This is my favorite part of the day though! It’s pretty nice, don’t you think?” It should be physically impossible to be that friendly with a huge cock up your ass.

He _deserved_ to be shameless though, he was good at what he did and Keith was loving every minute of it. Keith was no beginner at getting himself off, but this was a different level than what he was used to. It was getting harder and harder not to outpace V. Just the raw need made him want to let his hand fly up and down over his shaft until he saw stars. Determined to last at least until he had that vibe all the way in, he slowed his breathing and thought about gross shit for a second to outlast his impulses.

When he’d brought himself back down a little, Keith allowed himself to fully enjoy V’s deepening motions. He watched as more and more of the shaft pressed up against his hole, then inside him. His legs were spread wide, thighs straining, giving them a phenomenal view and letting his balls bounce lightly with every little push. V let himself get louder and louder – or maybe, Keith thought as a treacherous surge of arousal rolled through his cock, maybe he couldn’t help himself. Soon the soft silicone balls of the toy were pressed up right underneath his hole, and he was arching his back and grinding down onto it needily. The chat surged with praise and encouragements for him to be louder, hold back less, and Keith would be right there with them if this hadn’t become a taking-his-undivided-attention type of thing right now.

Keith almost lost it altogether when V turned the dial on the vibrator.

Holding back was almost painful, but Keith forced himself to hold out just a little bit longer – just long enough to hear V gasp with a full body shudder as he turned the dial too far and overstimmed himself slightly. Seeing this beautiful man bristle from taking a little too much, a little too fast, was more than Keith could take. More than he’d _want_ to take, and he didn’t hold back when he felt his orgasm coming.

 

Fuck, it felt _good_. Toes curling, barely making it to the tissues in time to avoid an embarrassing trip to Geek Squad good. Blowing off a week’s worth of steam good. He let himself bask in it, feeling the sweat run down the back of his neck onto a little curl of hair as he came down. The whole  room smelled like sweat, sweat and sex as he sat there panting in the dark.

Belatedly, he realized V wasn’t done yet.

While Keith had been enjoying himself-enjoying V, V had gotten the vibe turned up to full power. The audio thrummed with the muffled sound of the strong motor pressed up salaciously into V’s body, and with V’s gorgeous voice. Soft sounds, little calls of _‘ah, ngh, oh my god_ ’ that made Keith feel like this wasn’t happening for the camera anymore. Subdued and mesmerized, Keith was happy to watch as V pleasured himself. A prosthetic arm filled the top half of the feed as V stroked his cock, his other hand still occupied with holding the vibe inside him. His skin flushed with pleasure, the metal glinting as it moved, Keith thought again how beautiful he was.

With no preamble, no words to the audience, V’s body tensed as he reached his peak, pearly spurts of cum spilling out over his abdomen. He savored it for a moment, legs still spread, back still curled… then he laid back with a soft flop onto his fluffy comforter, a dazed but dreamy look on his face, and Keith soaked in the sight of semen splashed across a well-groomed happy trail.

_This man._

This man was a goddamn miracle, and here he was sharing it with the world like it was the most natural thing. Keith was awestruck.

As V luxuriated for a bit, he looked into the camera with a lopsided, toothy grin. He gave himself a few more seconds of rest, then rallied: he rolled his hips down against his sheets without breaking eye contact. _Holy shit_. It sent a little jolt through Keith’s spent dick.

V exhaled breathily with satisfaction, sitting up and caressing his throat. “That was fun,” he said coyly, slapping the meat of his thigh. Keith bit his lip. “If this was your first stream, don’t forget to come back and see me, okay? Subs get access to my private Snapchat, and my _private appointments_. Check out my intro videos too, this month I’ll be covering toy care with the bad boy I used tonight.”

A miracle and a philanthropist. A genius in their time.

“Thanks for watching everybody, keep an eye out for that video next week! Bye guys.” With a little wave, he signed off and the stream ended.

Keith’s load wasn’t the only thing that was blown. He’d been so focused on the little sounds V made, his easy movements and pleasure on the stream, he’d forgotten this was a regular thing. Immediately he began comparing V’s schedule to his own, relieved to see he was usually free during some of his weekly live sessions.

The chat was still going, mostly praise and subscription notices. One thing in particular caught Keith’s eye as it passed, and he scrolled back up to read it:

Coranbot [ **MOD** ]: _Don't forget to subscribe for on-demand access to V's videos! New to the world of pleasure? Check out his complimentary intro videos on love and safe sex, always free to keep you safe and in the know!_

Oh, the bot.

Looking back at the stream, the now-offline feed displayed the subscription perks and a brief channel description. The “subscribe to channel” box next to V’s profile was lit up in an inviting light blue.

 

As he leaned back to let his chair recline to the fullest, Keith thought about what he’d just done. Was that wrong of him? It made him feel a little uneasy to know that it was happening _right now_ ; it felt like taking advantage of someone while they were vulnerable. It’s why he had never watched any of the cam channels, he’d tried but always felt like he was prying into someone’s private life. Like a voyeur, an illicit onlooker instead of a known participant. Watching for the sake of itself wasn’t really his thing, and it always ended up with him feeling like he was intruding on people, just observing their game instead of being there for its intended purpose.

Objectively though he realized how absurd it was to think that made any difference, as if he was any less detached from somebody touching themselves of their own free will instead of being directed from behind a camera. Realistically, V probably more or less set his own hours and he _clearly_ had his own preferences. He seemed to like his job, and he was doing pretty well for himself. So… what’s wrong with supporting a small business-owner, Keith reasoned guiltily, what’s the harm in paying somebody for their time when you’re lonely and they’re happy to share? Actors got paid for their work, there was no reason V shouldn’t get paid for his, too. In the rational part of his brain, Keith knew he was being silly about it; like someone had caught his hand in the porn cookie jar and he was rationalizing his way out of it. But it was _different_ for him, it wasn’t what he usually did, and Keith’s life was built around the easy standard of routines he had come to carefully build for himself. Deviating from it seemed almost like he wasn’t being honest with himself. But if he was the one who wanted to try new things, why should he deprive himself?

Yeah, he shouldn’t deprive himself, it’s dumb to get worked up about porn and he should just let his dick do the thinking for him like most people.

 

Keith fidgeted in his chair for a bit before shifting his waistband around and reaching for his debit card.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thiiiiiiink! I don't usually write nsfw, let alone POST IT ON THE INTERNET, so please feel free to weigh in. It was really nice to just luxuriate in something like this and write what I love, which is shiro loving himself and keith being 100% here for it. comments and kudos are always appreciated, they mean so much to me!!! you can also find me on twitter as @rollingjules. thank you for your time! :>
> 
> (also, there may or may not be a ton of stuff planned out for this au already, so... feel free to tell me if you want to see more, eyes emoji)


End file.
